This Is How To Say I'm Sorry
by RHfan
Summary: Oneshot for Henry Danger! Henry and Charlotte get into a fight, and Henry ends up needing to apologize to her. Will she accept his apology?


Hey! I've decided to do a one shot for Henry Danger because I'm pretty into the show, (Who am I kidding, I'm into anything Dan Schneider makes) and thought of this little ditty a few nights ago. I in no means intend for it to be fantastically perfect and without error, it's just something I wrote quickly for fun. There aren't many Henry Danger fics out there, so hopefully this helps for those who want more. On to the oneshot...

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon and Henry Hart was in the man cave with Ray. He had been laying on the couch relaxing after his day at school. He should have started on his homework, but that could wait. He would rather just lay around and play on his phone for now.

"Hey Kid! Come check this out." Ray turned around and yelled to Henry. He was sitting at the computer.

Henry ran over. "What is it? Another villan wreaking havic on Swellview?"

"Nah." Ray shook his head. "Look, my great aunt sent me this video of a cat falling off of the coffee table. It's hilarious!"

Henry watched the video without a laugh. "Why is your great aunt sending you cat videos?"

"She's old. She doesn't get out much."

"Hmm. Cool I guess." Henry walked away from the computer and sat down at the table to eat some of Schwaz's guacamole.

"Everything okay, Henry?" Ray asked as he watched his sidekick chow down on chips and guac. "You look a little out of sorts."

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure, because you are eating that bowl of guacamole so fast, I would have thought you were training for a guacamole eating contest."

Henry looked down and saw the bowl was now half empty. "Oh yeah. My guac to chip ratio must be a little off. I'll tone it down."

"Well if you're sure nothing's bothering you, then you wouldn't mind helping me with a little project."

"Whatcha got goin on?" Henry asked.

"I was thinking of testing out a new gadget that Schwaz has been working on. Thought you and I could test it on each other before we take it out into Swellview."

"Sure. We can do that."

"Great!" Ray clapped his hands. "Let me just get Charlotte here. I need her to take notes and keep record of its accuracy." Ray ran over to give Charlotte a call.

"Um, Ray? Do we really need Charlotte here to do this? I'm sure we can manage."

"I really need her to help us out with this test. Is she busy or something?" Ray asked.

Henry stood up from the table. "No." He sighed. "I just don't really want to see her right now."

"Okay. What's going on?" Ray placed his hands on his hips. "You've been moping around the man cave all night. Now you don't want to see your best friend. Give it up kid."

"Charlotte and I got in a fight." Henry confessed.

"Wait, you and Charlotte? Your best friend Charlotte? Always does the right thing, keeps the peace, Charlotte? You guys got into a fight? I don't believe that."

"Well believe it. Here's how it went down…"

* * *

Earlier that day at school:

"Hey, how was your cousin's bar mitzvah?" Charlotte asked as she approached Henry at his locker.

"It was alright. Some of it was boring, but some of it wasn't too awful. There was some pretty cool dancing. But my cousin had to try to read from the Torah and it didn't necessarily go over so well."

"Well, it might help if your cousin was Jewish."

"Yeah probably." Henry chuckled.

"Why did your cousin want to have a bar mitzvah again?"

"Well his mom is all about letting her kids choose their own religion, and not just the one she and my uncle identify with, so she is letting him try out some different ones before he makes any decision."

"Sounds complicated."

"It's best to just go with it." Henry pulled his biology book out of the locker to place it into his backpack. "So what did you do this weekend?"

Charlotte picked at her fingernails. "Had a girl's weekend with Andrea from down the street. Since you were out of town, and Jasper was working. It was nice to hang out with a girl for a change."

"Glad you had some fun."

Charlotte leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Look, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I saw Taylor at club soda the other night with Todd Anders."

Taylor was Henry's new girlfriend. She was new this year at school, and he had thought she was cute from the get go, and recently he had been chatting with her at school. He asked her out on a date a month before and they've been exclusive for about 3 weeks. Charlotte and Jasper weren't exactly fond of her, but they let it go because Henry liked her.

Henry placed his algebra book into his locker. "Um, are you sure? Because she had to go out of town with her dad this weekend. You probably just saw some girl who looked like her."

"I thought maybe I was wrong at first too, but then I asked Jasper if Taylor had been there since he had been working the door. He said she came alone, but I saw her inside and she was all over Todd. I'm really sorry, Henry."

"It wasn't her, Charlotte. She wouldn't do that to me."

"It WAS her."

"You're lying." Henry started to raise his voice at her.

"Why would I lie about this?" Charlotte kept her voice at a normal level, hoping it would keep Henry calm.

"You're just mad because I've been spending less time with you now that I'm with Taylor. Are you saying this to get back at me for bailing on our movie night?"

Charlotte was a bit offended that he would think she was making all of this up and trying to retaliate. Of course she was upset when he bailed on their planned movie night to go to the mall with Taylor, but she wasn't going to make up a lie to get back at him. "No, I'm not trying to get back at you. You're my best friend, and I know that finding this out is not exactly what you want to hear right now, but I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well I don't need your protection." Ouch. Charlotte felt the sting of Henry's comment.

"Look, Hen…I know you're probably hurting…"

"I'm not hurting, because it's not true. Why don't you just stay out of it, Charlotte? It's none of your business anyways."

"You're my friend. Of course it's my business."

"Well not anymore. Stay out of my relationship with Taylor. You've hated her ever since we started dating. If you really cared about me, you would just be happy that I have someone in my life that makes me happy." Henry slammed his locker closed. As he marched away he whispered, "Some friend you are."

* * *

"…and that's why we aren't speaking right now." Henry finished.

"Well you can't exactly be mad at her for telling you what she saw. She's just trying to do you a favor."

"Ray, she isn't trying to do me a favor. She's lying to me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, Taylor told me that she was going out of town this weekend with her dad to visit her older sister in college. She couldn't have been at Club Soda. She was 2 hours away."

"You know that for sure?" Ray moved to sit at the table.

"What do you mean?" Henry moved with him.

"Do you have any concrete proof that Taylor was 2 hours away and not here in Swellview this weekend? Besides the fact that she told you she was going out of town."

"Well no…but she wouldn't lie to me. She's my girlfriend."

"Henry, Taylor may be your girlfriend, but she's only been in your life for a short period of time. Charlotte has been in your life for a lot longer, and I think you probably owe it to her to at least consider what she is saying here. What benefit would she get out of lying to you?"

"I just feel like she wants me to break up with Taylor. I've been spending a lot of time with her, and haven't had a lot of time for my friends and Charlotte is probably just jealous that she isn't the only girl in my life anymore. Well she needs to get over it. I really like Taylor, I'm happy with her and I'm going to keep dating her. If Charlotte has a problem with it, then so be it. We just won't be friends."

"You're willing to just throw away your friendship?" Ray asked.

"She's not my friend if she can't accept my girlfriend." Henry planted his feet to stand up from the table and quickly approached the elevator to leave the man cave and head home.

Ray shook his head at Henry as he watched him walk away. When the elevator doors closed he said, "Does this mean we can't test the new gadget?"

* * *

Tuesday evening-

"So what's the big emergency? You said to get here as soon as possible. Why aren't you suited up?" Henry asked as he ran into the man cave. Ray was seated at the computer.

"I think you need to see this."

"Is there an emergency or not." Henry huffed.

"I think this is pretty important." Ray turned back around to the computer as Henry walked over.

"What is that?" Henry asked.

"It's surveillance footage of Club Soda the other night. I was able to get it from Jasper since he works there."

"How did you get Jasper to give it to you?"

"That kid would do anything to help Captain Man."

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Henry asked as Ray rolled the footage.

"Just watch the door."

Henry watched the footage over Ray's shoulder. He waited for something important to happen but he just saw a bunch of kids his age dancing, and having a good time. He saw Charlotte and her neighbor Andrea standing by the pool table. Then he noticed someone enter the club. Someone who looked a lot like…

"Is that Taylor?"

"Yes Henry that is Taylor. She is at Club Soda and not 2 hours away with her family."

"Okay, well…so what. She lied about going out of town. That doesn't mean she's cheating on me. She went there alone. No one was with her when she entered."

"Just wait." Ray sped up the footage to get further in. After a while, someone else entered the club. Todd Anders. Henry watched as Taylor stood up from the couch she was seated on and approached him with a hug.

"Okay, so she hugged him. Maybe they are just close friends, friends hug." Henry rationalized. But as he continued to watch the footage, he saw them hug multiple times, dance with each other a little too close for comfort, and later on he saw them kissing on the couch. There was no denying it now. Charlotte had been telling the truth.

* * *

After a few days had passed, he still couldn't reach her. He had tried to call her and text her, but she hadn't responded to either. At school she was avoiding him. Instead of joining him for lunch like she usually would, Charlotte spent her lunch period in the computer lab working on the school yearbook with some other members of the yearbook staff. After school, she would hurry home and he was never able to catch her before she left. But today it was Friday, and he knew she didn't have anything to do after school but to go home, and he was going to follow her. So after walking 15 minutes, he found himself on Charlotte's front porch. She had just gotten home herself having left school about 3 minutes earlier than him, so he knew she was inside. He knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

One last time, he knocked.

When there was again no answer, he called out her name.

"Charlotte! It's Henry! Can you open up please? We need to talk."

He waited a few minutes, but there appeared to be no movement from inside. He tried again.

"Charlotte! Open up, please!"

A few more seconds passed and then the door finally opened. Behind it was Charlotte, but she didn't have the typical smile on her face that would be there when he used to be at her door.

"Can I help you?"

"Char, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"I think this is fine. Whatever you need to say can be said on the porch."

"Come on Charlotte, please don't be this way. We need to talk about the other day."

"Why? Didn't you say I should mind my own business? I've been staying away from you and keeping out of your life which is what you wanted. So don't complicate that by coming here."

Henry sighed. "I came here to apologize to you." When Charlotte didn't respond he kept talking. "I watched the surveillance footage from Club Soda and I saw Taylor kissing Todd. You were right, and I'm sorry."

After a few moments Charlotte found her voice. "I'm glad you finally know the truth." She moved to shut the door but Henry pushed it back open.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Going back to my room. Bye."

"Charlotte! I'm sorry. I should have believed you about Taylor. I just didn't want to believe that she could have been cheating on me, it's embarrassing to be cheated on, and it doesn't exactly make you feel the best."

"Well it didn't make me feel the best either watching it, nor did it feel good to tell you, but I had to because I would have wanted you to do the same thing for me." Charlotte confessed.

"I know. I appreciate it that you did."

"Well thanks for the apology. I'd better get back to my homework." She made to close the door again but as he did before, he blocked it.

"Homework? You just got home from school on a Friday. You can't tell me you are doing homework. Want to go hit up the high school football game tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stick here. Thanks though."

"Charlotte, I'm really sorry about the whole Taylor thing, and I've apologized. Why don't you want to hang out anymore?" He huffed at her.

"Henry! Do you not remember how things happened at all?" Tears leaked from Charlotte's eyes. Henry hated it when she cried. "Forgive me if it's hard to want to hang out with you after you called me a liar, jealous of your girlfriend, and a lousy best friend. That really hurts my feelings that after all these years we've been friends, you could say those things to me."

"Charlotte. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, you've said that." She wiped at her eyes.

Moving forward, Henry did the only thing he could think of to do in that moment to make things better. He hugged her. Putting his arms around her and applying pressure, he hoped she would do the same. It took her a moment but she eventually reciprocated.

"I can't believe I said those things to you, Char. I didn't mean them, you know I don't think any of those things about you. I was just upset and I took it out on you, and I don't deserve your friendship. You are the nicest, most sweetest, most loyal person I know and I never want you to feel like you are anything less than that."

When she didn't respond he continued. "You're my best friend Charlotte. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Please let me correct this horrible thing I've done. I'll spend my whole life making it up to you if that's what it takes."

She pulled away from him. "Well I don't think it will take your WHOLE life, but maybe your whole weekend."

"I can do that. You want to go to the game?"

"Yeah, and then tomorrow maybe we can have that movie night we missed?"

"Of course." Charlotte closed the door behind her, locked it, and walked with Henry down the sidewalk to the game.

"And maybe at the game tonight you can buy me a hotdog?"

"You got it." Henry agreed.

"Then on Sunday, you can help me clean the man cave like I promised Ray."

"I suppose so."

"I also wanted someone to watch the 4 episodes of Pretty Little Liars I've missed with me…" She giggled and he knew she was joking on this last one.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Now you've gone too far."

* * *

Let me know what you think. It's always nice to hear your comments.


End file.
